Commander Maro
|Base ID = }} Commander Maro is an Imperial and the leader of the Emperor's special security force, the Penitus Oculatus. He serves as the main antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline. Background He is in charge of protecting the Emperor during his visit to Skyrim. He is the father of Gaius Maro. He is also in charge of dealing with any matter of politics such as the Civil War. Interactions Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! If the Dragonborn chooses to destroy the Dark Brotherhood, Commander Maro provides them with the pass phrase for the Falkreath Sanctuary. Alternatively, siding with the Dark Brotherhood allows the Dragonborn to assassinate Maro for an added bonus, during the assassination of the Emperor. Breaching Security After the death of the Emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vici, Emperor Titus Mede II's visit to Skyrim becomes almost apparent. As the Emperor's visit approaches, Maro assigns his son, Gaius Maro, to verify the security of the major Holds. However, Gaius meets his demise at the hands of the Listener. To Kill an Empire At the beginning of the quest, Maro can be found outside of Castle Dour awaiting the false Gourmet. Later, Commander Maro intercepts the Listener after he or she successfully assassinates a decoy of the Emperor, after the Listener is betrayed by Astrid. Maro promised to spare Astrid and the Brotherhood if she gave up the Listener, but consumed by hatred for the Brotherhood for killing his son, Maro goes back on his word, ordering his Penitus Oculatus agents to kill the Listener and leading the Penitus Oculatus to destroy the Falkreath Sanctuary, seeking to kill everyone in the Dark Brotherhood. The Listener escapes the wrath of Maro's agents and returns to the Sanctuary to find it in flames, kicking off the mission Death Incarnate. Hail Sithis! The Dragonborn can choose to kill Commander Maro, although his death is optional. If the Dragonborn chooses to spare him, if he spots the Dragonborn when they are near him he will say, "You again!" If they interact with him, he will exclaim in utter disbelief at their survival and immediately attack them to finish the job. Once aboard the ship, when the Dragonborn enters the Emperor's room, Titus will state, "Well, once again I have proven Commander Maro the fool," presumably because Maro informed the Emperor that the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed. Quests *Breaching Security *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Hail Sithis! *To Kill an Empire Dialogue Conversations Breaching Security Gaius: "Father, you worry too much. I'll be fine." Commander Maro: "I know you will. But all the same, remember everything I said. Stay alert, and when you get to the cities, make your observations and move on." Gaius: "I understand, But you're being paranoid. I'm inspecting security, not charging off into battle. There's not a lot that can go wrong." Commander Maro: "Son, when the Emperor's safety is concerned, anything could go wrong. Off with you, now. And good travels." Gaius: "Farewell, father. I'll return as soon as I'm able." Faida: "Well, this is it, then. Look after yourself, Gaius. You're doing your duty, and I'm proud of you. But you'd better come back to me. You hear?" Gaius Maro: "Oh, Faida. I may travel alone, but you know I carry you always in my heart. I'll see you soon." Hail Sithis! Penitus Oculatus Agent: "And the outpost at Dragon Bridge?" Commander Maro: "It'll be shuttered by the end of the month." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Very good. And you'll be returning to... Well, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly will you be going now, sir?" Commander Maro: "Hmph. Now there's an excellent question. An excellent question, indeed. Truth is, as soon as the Emperor sets sail, I'm resigning my position." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Oh... I see. Well then, let me be just say that it's been an honor serving under you Commander Maro." Commander Maro: "The honor has been mine. You should be proud of what we've accomplished here. The Dark Brotherhood is no more. And the Emperor, finally, is safe." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "Yes sir." Quotes *''"Trust me, we have nothing to say to one another."'' – During Breaching Security *''"By the gods... you! But it can't be. You're dead. You... Yeaaaahhhh!"'' – On the East Empire Company Warehouse after To Kill an Empire Trivia *If the Dragonborn chooses not to kill Maro, they can find him at the Solitude Docks. If they decide to talk to him, he will respond with, "You? But you're dead!" and then attack. If the Dragonborn retaliates, they will not get a bounty. *After completing the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!," Maro may attend the Dragonborn's wedding. He will congratulate them on their wedding, then revert to his normal line ("I will personally inform the Emperor..."). *Killing his son, Gaius, may result in getting a bounty in "Commander Maro's Crime Faction." It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Should the Stormcloaks win the war with Maro still being alive, he will remain in Dragon Bridge along with Penitus Oculatus Agents. *Interestingly, Maro uses a Steel Greatsword, making him the only member of the Imperial faction to use such a weapon (the rest of the Penitus Oculatus use the Imperial Sword, much like the Imperial Legion, whilst Legate Rikke uses a Steel Sword). Appearances * de:Kommandant Maro es:Comandante Maro it:Comandante Maro pl:Maro ru:Командир Марон uk:Командир Марон Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Dragon Bridge Characters Category:Skyrim: Penitus Oculatus Members